


Fic: Él no te quiere tanto… Regalo para @ChindyAlo

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fic: Él no te quiere tanto… Regalo para @ChindyAlo

**Título:** Él no te quiere tanto…  
 **Autor:** Anónimo  
 **Reto:** # 18 - A él no le gustas tanto (He's Just Not That Into You)  
 **Reto proporcionado por:** [](http://hermyone-mex.livejournal.com/profile)[**hermyone_mex**](http://hermyone-mex.livejournal.com/)  
 **Número de palabras:** 5490  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Beta:** Perlita_negra Misteriosa mujer… tu talento me conmueve, que lo sepas. Eso y que nuevamente me salvas de arder en el fuego de los fics no beteados ^^ Cualquier error es pura responsabilidad mía.  
 **Resumen:** Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son pareja hace más de siete años. Todo parece indicar que tienen una relación sólida y bien avenida, sin embargo, una serie de eventos ajenos a ambos pondrán en entredicho la felicidad de ambos magos y podrían terminar separados irremediablemente.  
 **Advertencias:** Fluff que te tira para atrás (quien avisa no traiciona…)  
 **Notas:** Querido "anónimo" espero que disculpes algunos cambios que introduje a tu reto, intenté complacer lo más posible tus pedidos y sin salirme del Mundo Mágico.. Gracias a [](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/profile)[**mirita23**](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/) y a [](http://krispysly.livejournal.com/profile)[**krispysly**](http://krispysly.livejournal.com/) por realizar este fest año a año, sin importar las críticas y sólo por el cariño al fandom y a este pairing.

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=hes_just_not_that_into_you_ver2-1.jpg)  


 

 

 

Toda bruja inglesa que se precie sabe dos cosas desde la infancia: irá a Hogwarts a los once años y en algún momento de la vida conocerá al hombre de sus sueños, se enamorarán locamente y, luego de una boda soñada, será feliz para siempre.  
Ahora bien, ¿qué pasa si una fue a Hogwarts, tuvo el novio que _todos_ querían para sí mismos, ganó la Copa de las Casas, peleó en el bando vencedor en una guerra y fue fichada para jugar profesionalmente al Quidditch después de ello? Sencillo: a los veintinueve años estará sentada frente a un mago en un pub lleno de gente pasándola bien y esperando que este sí sea el chico correcto, _el único_.  
  
– ¿Sabes? Cuando Daphne me dijo que tenía una amiga para presentarme y de lo genial que era esa chica, pues –la mirada del hombre frente a ella reflejó cierta inseguridad –… pensé que sería poco atractiva o que algo no debía estar bien con ella.  
  
– ¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablando de mí, cierto?  
  
– Claro. Pero tú eres Ginevra Weasley.  
  
El tono casi reverente en que el mago pronunció su nombre hizo que Ginny sintiera un rechazo instantáneo. Detestaba dos cosas en una cita: una que el mago en cuestión se mostrara encandilado con su fama como deportista o como sobreviviente de la guerra y la otra, vamos esa era aún peor, que el hombre intentara convencerla de que era cien veces mejor que Harry Potter.  
  
– Ese es mi nombre –respondió con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a iluminar sus facciones delicadas.  
  
– Acabo de decir una estupidez ¿no?  
  
Kevin Summerby, era algunos años mayor que Ginny, pero habían coincidido en Hogwarts un par de cursos. Sin embargo, al estar en Casas diferentes y sin nada más que el Quidditch en común, la chica no lograba siquiera recordarle de sus días como estudiante. Daphne le había concertado la cita porque su madre era amiga de la madre del muchacho o algo por el estilo. En rigor de verdad era por lejos la mejor cita de los últimos seis meses y esperaba que el ex Hufflepuff no la arruinara. Bastante presión tenía con la próxima boda de Percy y la posibilidad de no tener pareja como para ponerse muy selectiva en este momento.  
  
– No una estupidez, pero sí es algo raro que dijeras mi nombre como si fuera yo uno de tus cromos coleccionables –era un chiste común entre los amigos cercanos el que más veces de las que consideraran adecuadas les habían contactado para prestar sus imágenes a cosas de ese estilo.  
  
– Lo sé y lo lamento, créeme. Pero debes entender que es algo un tanto sobrecogedor tener una cita casi a ciegas con Ginevra Weasley, la ex novia de Harry Potter.  
  
Okay, en ese punto Ginny recordó que detestaba una cosa más en una cita: que le hicieran sentir que sólo era la ex novia de Harry, porque ¿cómo puede una sentirse bien consigo misma si el chico con el que iba a casarse, después de terminar la relación encuentra el amor de su vida en otro hombre a quién se suponía que odiaba?

***

– Me engaña, Harry, Theodore tiene una aventura –el tono de Daphne ni siquiera era molesto, tan sólo más frío de lo habitual, si cabe. Tal vez a alguien pudiera extrañarle que contara algo así de íntimo, pero no en balde la bruja y Harry Potter eran compañeros de trabajo desde hacía casi nueve años y amigos casi el mismo tiempo.  
  
– Queenie no tienes prueba de eso, pero ¿quieres que le ate los testículos a la lengua? Porque conozco un hechizo que…  
  
– ¡Por Morgana, Harry! ¿De dónde sacas algo tan…?  
  
– Oh, vamos, Ginevra –cortó la bruja rubia sentada detrás del escritorio– como si tú nunca hubieras deseado tener justo allí la lengua.  
  
– ¡Queenie! –El tono casi escandalizado de Harry hizo reír a las dos mujeres, si bien la risa de Ginny era libre como ella misma y la de Daphne apenas se oía.  
  
Pasada la hilaridad y vuelto el color de Harry a la normalidad, Ginny se ubicó sobre el escritorio de la rubia y preguntó de qué hablaban que ameritara un hechizo así de desagradable. La respuesta de Daphne hizo que la otra mujer saltara de su cómoda posición y varita en mano amenazara a la población masculina en general y a Theo en particular. Una vez que lograron que la colérica bruja volviera a sentarse en la misma esquina del escritorio, Harry realizó la pregunta del millón.  
  
– ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Summerby?  
  
– Sólo digamos que no será el hombre con quien llegue al altar.  
  
Entre los tres analizaron cada detalle de la cita de Ginny, buscando entender qué había fallado. Sin embargo, luego de algunos minutos en los que tanto Harry como Ginevra se esforzaron porque el tema de la infidelidad de Theo pasara a un segundo plano, al menos hasta que Daphne quisiera sacarlo nuevamente, la joven deportista agregó como al pasar:  
  
– Pero creo que el buen Kevin, con su severo enamoramiento de Harry y todo, es por el momento el mejor prospecto de esa larga lista de la que no guardamos memoria.  
  
– Que no te escuche Draco, Gin, porque de sólo saber que Summerby tiene algún mínimo interés en su maridito y será lo último que sepamos del Huff…  
  
Risas aparte, los tres sabían que los celos y posesividad de Draco no eran motivo de hilaridad. El rubio odiaba profundamente el que el Mundo Mágico constantemente interfiriera en la vida de Harry, incluso hacía unos tres años atrás, el hijo de los Malfoy llevó adelante una causa judicial contra Rita Sketter y _El Profeta_ por una nota en la que celebraba el buen tino del _Niño que vivió_ al no aceptar contraer matrimonio con el mortífago _supuestamente_ reformado. Sólo los más allegados a la pareja sabían que Harry deseaba casi con desesperación casarse con Draco Malfoy, pero el otro mago se rehusaba siquiera a considerar esa posibilidad. Más de una vez el tema fue puesto sobre el tapete y Draco solía responder sin falta " _Harry, te amo, ¿quién necesita pagar al Ministerio para que quede asentado en un pergamino juntando polvo en algún archivo olvidado?_ " 

***

Ocho años atrás el Sanador Potter se cruzó en el camino del dueño de las _Urracas de Montrose_. Draco Malfoy, una vez convencido de que la sociedad no le daría la oportunidad de hacer valer sus conocimientos y talento, decidió que comprar el equipo más exitoso del Quidditch profesional moderno británico era un desafío que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Harry fue contratado para atender las necesidades físicas del equipo de manera bastante peculiar.  
  
Cuando el joven mago que derrotó al último Señor Tenebroso terminó su carrera como Sanador se encontró con que ejercerla sería un verdadero lujo. Muchos hacían fila para ser atendidos por él por cuestiones tan insignificantes como lenguas teñidas con productos de broma o por haberse auto infligido algún hechizo no del todo peligroso para tener la oportunidad de acercarse hasta el _Salvador_. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba buscando trabajo donde realmente pudiera ser considerado como un profesional de la Salud. Así se enteró de la necesidad de un Sanador que tenían en el equipo escocés y se presentó a una entrevista con el nuevo dueño y el entrenador Cormack McLeod.  
  
Malfoy fue una revelación en sí mismo. El rubio estaba más guapo de lo que Harry le recordaba, aunque eso no era sorprendente considerando que las últimas interacciones entre ambos magos databa de finales de la Guerra y nadie que participara en ella pasaba por un buen momento físico, anímico o social por esos días. Malfoy fue educado, distante, profesional y finalmente irónico –lo que fue un alivio porque Harry no hubiera sabido lidiar con él si de repente se hubiera comportado muy amable–; luego de casi cuarenta minutos de entrevista y dos semanas de silencio Harry recibió una lechuza con la oferta laboral. El puesto de Sanador de las Urracas de Montrose era suyo.  
  
Fue un año después de aquello, que la relación entre ambos magos cambió al punto de que a los dos meses de salir como pareja se mudaron a vivir juntos a un piso de la bella ciudad de Montrose y dos años después compraron una propiedad sobre la costa a pocos minutos del estadio de las Urracas. Draco insistía en que así estaban bien, Harry le amaba lo suficiente como para intentar conformarse.

***

Draco entró a la casa, después de un día en Londres. Había tenido una de esas jornadas que realmente sacaban lo peor de él y sólo quería subir a la recámara, tomar un baño, cenar y abrazarse a Harry en el sofá o en la cama hasta que todo quedara olvidado. No obstante, ni bien pasó por la sala de estar vio a Harry terminando una comunicación por la Red Flu. Los ojos verdes tras las gafas mostraban una variada gama de sentimientos, pero lo que captó la atención del rubio fueron el toque de tristeza y el anhelo que apenas se dejaron ver, antes de que su pareja sonriera y le saludara con un beso que le robó sin fallar el aliento. Cuando por fin se separaron, Harry le arrastró al sofá y se dejó caer en los cojines sin ninguna gracia, paradójicamente esos movimientos del moreno siempre resultaban atractivos y no carentes totalmente de elegancia.  
  
– ¿Con quién hablabas?  
  
– Era Ginny –Harry carraspeó, Draco sabía que lo hacía para ganar tiempo y así organizar lo que quería decir. Finalmente agregó–: Nos invita a su boda.  
  
– Eso es genial.  
  
– ¿Perdón?  
  
– Claramente una vez que el pobre incauto le ponga la sortija en el dedo ella pasará a la historia completamente y dejará de ser alguien para observar de cerca.  
  
– ¡Draco! Esto es serio. Ginny se casa con Dean, luego de ¿qué? ¿cuatro meses de reencontrarse en la boda de Percy?  
  
– Harry, Thomas es un buen tipo y estoy seguro de que debe adorar a la Comadrejita si se ha atrevido a pedirle matrimonio –pareció meditarlo antes de decidirse a agregar–: además, estoy seguro que la de ellos será una unión bien avenida.  
  
– En otras palabras te parece que el matrimonio entre Ginny y Dean es una buena idea –espetó Harry, sentándose bruscamente y alejándose de esta manera del cuerpo de Draco.  
  
– Es una idea fantástica si me lo preguntas. Ambos se complementan y creo que no me equivoco al repetir que Thomas y Ginevra serán felices casados.  
  
– Déjame ver si te entiendo: _ellos_ serán felices en su unión, pero por ejemplo, _nosotros_ no…  
  
El cuestionamiento salió casi quemando los labios de Harry y Draco se incorporó antes de intentar una respuesta al evidente ultimátum que su pareja le ponía.  
  
– Harry lo hablamos hasta el cansancio –empezó–, nosotros no necesitamos de esas ceremonias para estar bien juntos.  
  
– ¿Se te ocurrió alguna vez pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, _yo_ sí lo necesite? ¿Qué si te lo planteo es porque en verdad espero que alguna vez eso sea una realidad también para nosotros?  
  
– Harry yo…  
  
– ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así Malfoy. Es mejor que no digas nada más. Los elfos te servirán la cena cuando estés listo, me voy al estadio a terminar mis informes para la Liga.

***

Daphne tenía los ojos peligrosamente brillantes. Harry y Ginny la miraban a través de la mesa mientras la rubia sonreía de lado como si acabara de hacerse una broma a sí misma.  
  
– Es una de las Patil.  
  
– ¿Cómo dices?  
  
– Digo, Ginevra, que la amante de mi marido es una de las hermanas Patil, la que iba a Ravenclaw para más datos –con un resoplido burlón, espetó–: al menos no me engaña con una Gryffindor. Sin ofensa a los presentes.  
  
Ginny no podía creer que Padma estuviera involucrada en algo tan sórdido como una aventura con un hombre casado, no sólo casado, un hombre que se mostraba abiertamente con su esposa frente a la comunidad. La maldita ni siquiera tenía derecho a decir que ignoraba la existencia de una señora Nott.  
  
Los tres permanecieron en silencio mientras la mesera tomaba las órdenes de cada uno y se alejaba luego de dejar una cesta con panecillos y escanciar vino en las copas de cada uno.  
  
– ¿Qué harás Queenie?  
  
– ¿Hacer? Harry, no hay nada que hacer.  
  
– Por los calzones de Dumbledore, Queenie. Si Draco hiciera algo así yo…  
  
– Tú no estás casado con él, Harry, podrías dejarle e irte o exigirle que se marchara de la casa que comparten –tomó un sorbo con la delicadeza que caracterizaba cada una de sus acciones– yo no tengo esa opción. Una vez que nos vinculamos ambos sabíamos que sería para siempre.  
  
Los delgados dedos de Daphne acompañaron las palabras en clara intención de entrecomillar la idea.  
  
– ¿Quieres decir que porque no hemos firmado nada nuestro compromiso mutuo es menor que el que tienes con el infiel de tu esposo, es eso?  
  
Ambas mujeres le miraron con cierta lástima y si había un sentimiento que Harry rechazaba de plano era saber que sus seres queridos y amigos sentían lástima de él.  
  
– Lo que Daphne quiere decir, cariño, es que Draco y tú mantienen la vía de salida rápida abierta –antes de que el mago le respondiera airado, Ginevra le hizo un gesto para que esperara hasta que ella terminara de hablar–. Ninguna de nosotras dice que _eso_ vaya a pasar con tu pareja, pero lo cierto es que tienes una salida que una bruja como Queenie, no.  
  
– Harry, lo siento –Daphne en un arranque nada propio de ella, tomó entre las suyas una de las manos de Harry– en verdad no me refería a que lo que tienes con Draco es menos cierto que cualquier otra relación. Yo… es que… bueno, no es muy normal que dos personas estén tantos años juntas sin dar el siguiente paso.  
  
– Nosotros…  
  
– Lo sabemos, Harry. Lo sabemos.  
  
Con las palabras de Ginny dieron por concluida la charla y los tres se esforzaron en dirigir sus pensamientos hacia la próxima boda de Ginevra y Dean. Pero el germen del temor al abandono que anidaba en el pecho de Harry despertó sin que él mismo fuera consciente de ello.

***

Al llegar a la casa esa noche, Harry aún escuchaba las palabras de Ginny una y otra vez _Draco y tú mantienen la vía de salida rápida abierta_ … Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que compartía con Draco, desganadamente se desvistió y entró a la ducha, mientras se vestía el sonido de la aparición de Topsy –uno de los elfos domésticos que Narcissa insistió aceptaran en la casa bajo amenaza de darle la prenda a la pobre criatura que suplicaba lo contrario– le sacó de su maraña de pensamientos.  
  
– Amo Harry tiene que bajar a la cocina donde el amo Draco espera.  
  
– Gracias Topsy, ahora voy.  
  
Hacía cuatro años Draco descubrió los placeres de cocinar y que tenía talento para ello. Fue cuando sin quererlo realmente Ginny le planteó una apuesta: aceptaría un contrato con las Urracas el día que Draco supiera vivir sin ayuda de la magia o de los elfos domésticos. Fue así que tras dos meses y medio de virtual tortura, Harry debió atestiguar que su pareja había empeñado su palabra de mago y hasta cocinaba los alimentos que consumían en casa. Se cuidó muy bien de agregar que Draco hasta había dejado de utilizar los hechizos de seguridad y limpieza a la hora del sexo, para que nadie dijera que estaba incumpliendo con la palabra empeñada. Fue así que Ginevra Weasley terminó jugando en el esquipo escocés.  
  
Le observó tan guapo moviéndose cómodo entre sartenes y ollas, a sus anchas y relajado como no solía estarlo en parte alguna y nuevamente Harry sintió subir el resentimiento haciéndose dueño de sus pensamientos.  
  
– ¿Quieres una copa de vino? Es un Pinot Noir que me envió mamá.  
  
En ningún momento se dio vuelta a mirar a Harry, probablemente esperando que el otro se acercara a saludarle como de costumbre. Sin embargo, esta vez Harry se quedó de pie en la entrada de la cocina tan sólo observando al rubio.  
  
– ¿Harry? ¿Pasa algo?  
  
La confusión de Draco era apenas notoria, pero estaba allí. Se giró para mirar a Harry y la ceja arqueada en abierto cuestionamiento hizo que el moreno estallara.  
  
– ¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
– ¿La receta de _coq au vin_? –Draco se sintió idiota respondiendo una pregunta con otra, por lo que optó por decir a continuación –: Porque sé que te gusta y esta ha sido una semana difícil.  
  
– Me refiero a por qué haces cosas por complacerme…  
  
– Potter, no sé qué diablos pasa, pero créeme que no veo el problema en querer hacer algo que disfrutas… ¿Acaso está mal, quieres que deje de cocinar para ti?  
  
– ¡Lo que quiero es que dejes de hacer cosas que me enamoran más de ti a menos que te cases conmigo!  
  
A Draco se le escapó un resoplido de risa hasta que lo que vio en los ojos de Harry le advirtió que su compañero iba en serio. Harry en verdad le estaba soltando un ultimátum esta vez. La decisión y la tristeza en los ojos verdes que le miraban retadores detrás de las gafas le instaban a decir que sí a cualquier cosa que Harry quisiera, pero el matrimonio… eso no… el ex Slytherin tenía claro que no sería él quien cayera en esa trampa social corriendo el riesgo de arrastrar a Harry al fango del que todavía no lograba sacar el nombre de la familia. Evidentemente la respuesta tardó tanto en salir de sus labios que el moreno arremetió nuevamente.  
  
– No podemos seguir así, Draco –dijo moviendo la cabeza con ademán derrotado–. No puedes seguir enamorándome y no puedo continuar fingiendo que no quiero _todo_ contigo.  
  
– ¿No te basta saber que mis sentimientos son fuertes y sinceros? ¿No te basta saber que no creo que el matrimonio sea lo mejor para nosotros? ¿Qué más quieres, Harry?  
  
Draco odiaba sentir que perdía el control, con Harry fue así desde el primer maldito minuto y no por estar juntos y por amarle eso había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Intentó no gritarle que era un idiota por no ver las cosas que para él estaban tan claras, intentó que su voz no se elevara más de lo que ya lo había hecho, intentó sin éxito acercarse hasta el arco de acceso a la cocina y tomar la mano del hombre que le miraba con expresión traicionada.  
  
– ¡No! ¡No me basta! Porque con eso puedes irte cualquier día detrás de la bruja que pueda darte el heredero que Lucius no se cansa de pedirte. Porque así siento que en realidad queda la posibilidad de que un día despiertes y sepas que todo terminó…  
  
– ¡Casados podría pasar lo mismo! ¡Podrías ser tú el que vea que todo esto es un error…!  
  
Las palabras de Draco dieron en el pecho de Harry como un puñetazo. ¿Un error? ¿Eso es lo que eran para el rubio? ¿Un puto error?  
  
– Ya veo…  
  
– Harry… Harry no es así –Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa, al tiempo que se daba Crucios mentales por la idiotez que soltó en su arrebato– Escúchame, las cosas no son…  
  
– ¿Alguna vez te casarás conmigo? –La pregunta de Harry fue como un balde de agua helada. Draco le miraba a los ojos en silencio y su expresión lo decía todo– Entonces, supongo que este es el final. Mañana tendrás mi renuncia en tu escritorio.  
  
Sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, el empresario vio girar sobre sus talones al hombre de su vida y caminar rumbo a la entrada de la casa que compartieran por más de cinco años. Esperó contra toda esperanza que Harry se girara a mirarle, que tan solo se detuviera y le diera la oportunidad de alcanzarle. Pero Harry sencillamente continuó alejándose y al cruzar el umbral de la casa se desapareció.

***

Harry odiaba estar en medio de una celebración y ser el centro _no oficial_ de atención. Estaban en la cena de bodas de Ginny y Dean. Todos los presentes no dejaban de brindar y contar anécdotas de los días en los que Ginevra y Dean fueron novios en Hogwarts, de la manera en la que Harry se puso loco de celos, de los años e intentos de ambos contrayentes por encontrar a la persona correcta cuando irónicamente esa persona fue prácticamente la primera en las vidas de ambos.  
  
Daphne Greengrass-Nott se había acercado a saludarle al principio de la velada, sus bonitos ojos grises se veían tristes, pero nada en la postura altiva y decidida de la bruja denotaba lo quebrada que quedó la joven al ser abandonada de manera bastante pública por su esposo. Inclusive esa misma noche saludó con cortesía a Parvati Patil, hermana gemela de la mujer que ahora era pareja de Theodore. Harry notó que Queenie no había renunciado a su apellido de casada todavía, lo que le sorprendió y a la vez preocupó un tanto.  
  
– ¿Cómo te trata Hogwarts, Harry querido?  
  
– Bien, Mme. Midgen* se reincorporará luego de las vacaciones de Pascua a sus labores.  
  
– ¿Qué harás entonces?  
  
– El director de San Mungo me ofreció una plaza en la Sala de Daños provocados por hechizos y creo que la aceptaré.  
  
La mirada conocedora de la chica le caló hondo. Desde el primer momento en que Harry se unió al plantel de las Urracas de Montrose, la eficiente Jefa de Relaciones Públicas del equipo había sido una constante y más adelante una amiga cercana.  
  
– Ya veo –dirigiendo la mirada hacia la zona de mesas, cuestionó–: ¿Con quién viniste esta noche? Disculpa querido, pero no logro retener los nombres de tus citas…  
  
– Queenie –el cansado tono de advertencia hacía notorio que era una conversación que ambos habían mantenido con anterioridad–… Han pasado seis meses.  
  
– Seis meses en los que has salido con más gente que tus treinta y un años de vida, Harry…  
  
– Daphne, yo…  
  
– Déjame terminar querido –el ademán perentorio le recordó al mago uno que solía hacer Narcissa y que callaba instantáneamente a Lucius y a Draco–. En estos seis meses saliste en citas como un idiota desesperado y en ninguna ocasión repetiste más de una vez con cada quien. Y mientras tú andas de cacería de un consorte, él no ha hecho más que trabajar y mudarse a ese piso horrible en el centro de la ciudad.  
  
Harry no supo hasta varias semanas después que la noche en que se marchó Draco terminó el plato que estaba preparando, luego recogió su varita y algunas prendas y se fue a su antiguo piso. Ninguno de los dos volvió a la casa en la que compartieron cinco años de felicidad. ¡Circe! Cuánto extrañaba la casa, los besos adormilados frente al fuego de la chimenea, las sesiones de sexo apasionado o los interminables baños en la tina del baño que compartía con Draco… Harry no quería ni pensar en cuánto extrañaba a su ex pareja.  
  
En ese momento Seamus levantó su copa para el tradicional brindis del padrino del novio, callando a todos y haciendo que tanto Harry como Daphne se dirigieran a sus lugares en la mesa.  
  
– Como todos saben, Ginny era una de las chicas más bellas de todo Hogwarts –se escucharon varios asentimientos– y no sólo eso, su _Mocomurciélago_ es legendario hasta el día de hoy en la Torre de Gryffindor y demás Casas del castillo –risas y nueva ronda de asentimientos–. Ya en aquella época sabíamos que algún día haría feliz a un mago con suerte, muchos creímos que sería Harry ¡qué inocentes éramos en ese entonces! –Las risas se hicieron incluso más escandalosas– pero en fin, que nuestro querido Dean se lleva hoy el último vástago soltero de la familia Weasley – _aún queda Harry_ se escuchó gritar a alguien desde una de las mesas de amigos– ¡Cierto! ¡A ver magos solteros y amantes de las varitas si logran conquistar al elusivo Salvador de ojos expresivos y cabellos desordenados!  
  
Estas últimas palabras fueron coronadas con una salva de aplausos y carcajadas. Harry sabía que Seamus no había querido ser ofensivo, pero se levantó y salió hacia la entrada de La Madriguera sintiéndose sumamente incómodo. Molly le detuvo antes de que se alejara más y con un abrazo maternal y dos palabras bien escogidas caminó junto al joven hasta la mesa nuevamente. Fue un par de horas después que se desató el infierno.  
  
Molly Weasley se desvaneció en medio de estertores en la pista de baile. Harry corrió a socorrerla y pudo diagnosticar que la buena señora estaba sufriendo una falla cardíaca complicada con un agotamiento mágico, posiblemente producto de los esfuerzos de organización de la boda de su única hija en la casa paterna y de rehusarse obstinadamente a recibir ayuda de nadie para la confección del banquete nupcial.  
  
La familia en pleno se trasladó a San Mungo, luego de que Harry se apareciera allí con Molly entre sus brazos. Fueron horas de desesperación y temor. Nada se comparaba con el saber que la vida que depende de tus conocimientos y cuidados es la de un ser querido. Si bien, intentaron que Harry esperara fuera, el joven Sanado fue incapaz de alejarse de la camilla donde atendían a la única madre que había conocido en su vida.

***

Cinco días después la paciencia de Harry se agotó y el cansancio hizo presa de él. Había que admitir que los Weasley eran una familia unida y cariñosa, pero en momentos en los que se necesitaba calma y mentes frías, ninguno de ellos era muy indicado para la tarea. Las nueras intentaron ayudar lo más posible, sin embargo una casa llena de niños no era el ambiente más adecuado para trasladar a una persona convaleciente de una afección coronaria, por ende las muchachas debieron volver a sus hogares para hacerse cargo de los pequeños. Los varones no eran de ninguna ayuda, estaban tan asustados por la posibilidad de que algo le sucediera a su madre que ni salían de la casa paterna, la que a estas alturas era una especie de pub deportivo. Ginny, pobre chica, no hacía más que llorar y culparse por el agotamiento de Molly por lo que el único que quedaba más o menos entero para enfrentar la situación caótica del hogar era Harry. Y Harry estaba verdaderamente cansado.  
  
De pasada por la sala los muchachos le pidieron cerveza de mantequilla y algún entremés de la cocina. Si el moreno mucho no se equivocaba, estos eran los últimos platos y bocadillos que quedaban de la malograda celebración de bodas, lo que implicaba que debiera empezar a preocuparse por contactar con las esposas Weasley para que alguna tuviera a bien venir a alimentar a la horda de pelirrojos que pronto serían sus hermanos del corazón.  
  
Escuchó a alguien trastear en la cocina y al asomarse vio a Draco Malfoy, varita en mano, cocinando y limpiando la montaña de platos y utensilios que desbordaban el mesón. Por un momento dejó que la visión del hombre que amaba llenara sus sentidos, era inútil negar que aún amaba a su ex pareja y verle allí cuando estaba al borde del colapso fue como si el cielo se abriera frente a sus ojos. Debió hacer algún sonido que delatara su presencia porque en ese momento Draco se giró a mirarle con seriedad y sencillamente abrió los brazos en muda invitación. Una que Harry no desaprovechó y aferrándose a ese cuerpo conocido dejó que la calidez de Draco y su aroma le envolvieran, permitiéndose por un momento compartir las cargas que había asumido.

***

Dos días después Draco escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su piso. Desde que Harry le abandonara siete meses atrás, nadie con la excepción de Queenie, Ginevra y Blaise, había venido a la casa y todos ellos utilizaban la Red Flu para ello. Tal vez era Ginny aún ofendida porque no fue a su boda, la chica le había informado con un florido uso del lenguaje que avergonzaría a un estibador del puerto, lo que podía hacer con el regalo que les enviara si no movía su pálido culo hasta Ottery St. Catchpole. Por las dudas, tomó su varita no fuera cosa que necesitara un rápido _Protego_ frente al legendario temperamento de la Buscadora.  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Harry.  
  
Draco se hizo a un lado invitándole a entrar.  
  
Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en la sala, Harry empezó a hablar.  
  
– Yo sólo quise venir a agradecerte.  
  
– No tienes por qué hacerlo.  
  
– Sí, Draco, sí tengo –cortó antes de que el rubio pudiera interrumpir lo que había ido a decir–. Cuando te necesité estuviste allí sin esperar a que te llamara o que dijera siquiera lo que había que hacer… Gracias por eso.  
  
– Harry, soy yo, el mismo niño rico mimado y pomposo de siempre, el mismo mago que haría lo que fuera por ti… el mismo que no puede darte lo único que quieres…  
  
El tono sincero y resignado del rubio hizo que Harry no aguantara más y soltara la verdad que le quemaba desde aquella noche siete meses atrás.  
  
– Tú. Tú eres lo único que quiero, Draco –envalentonado por el silencio de su ex novio, tomó una de sus manos y continuó–: nuestra casa cerca del estadio es lo que quiero, las mañanas de sábado en la cama, las peleas por quién se comerá el último pastelillo, ¡Merlín, Draco, te extraño tanto!  
  
Draco sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza empezaría a flotar porque no creía que el oxígeno estuviera llegando tan arriba cuando apenas podía respirar de nervios y anticipación. En silencio esperó a que Harry continuara.  
  
– Estos meses tuve citas con distintas personas –la mano pálida intentó liberarse del agarre y Harry sencillamente la tomó entre su dos manos para evitar que Draco se alejara. La molestia y el dolor que sus palabras provocaron en el otro hombre eran palpables–, salí con ellos, pero ni siquiera pude imaginarme intimando con alguno de ellos. Todo era tan incorrecto… El aroma, sus cuerpos, sus voces, nada… nada estaba bien… porque no eras tú, Draco. Porque en estos días pude comprobar que has sido mi pareja en un sentido que ninguno de mis amigos casados lo es para las suyas. Has sido y eres mi esposo mucho más de lo que cualquiera con una alianza y un papel firmado lo serán nunca.  
  
– ¿Quieres decir que dejarás de esperar que en algún futuro cambie de opinión y te pida que seas mi esposo ante la ley?  
  
– Quiero decir que mientras me ames y que te comprometas conmigo y nuestra relación soy tuyo.  
  
– ¡Dioses, Harry, debería darte una paliza por haberme dejado como lo hiciste! –una mano nerviosa despeinó los claros cabellos– Es más ¡Debería cruciarte por atreverte a salir con otros hombres…! Pero lo cierto es que no sabes cuánto esperé que entraras en razón y volvieras. Además, ¡durante siete años he hecho eso cada día! No mereces que te perdone por ser el idiota redomado que eres, ¿lo sabes, cierto?  
  
– Lo sé. Pero esta vez me dejarás comer en la cama y no te pondrás todo maniático con el orden de la ropa y el uso de corbatas. Por otra parte, creo q…  
  
La mano libro de Draco atrajo al moreno desde el cuello para darle el beso que necesitaba ya hacía demasiado tiempo. A ese primer beso casi dulce y lleno de promesas siguieron varios, muchos, hasta que Harry sintió el tirón de la Aparición y ambos acabaron cayendo en la familiar cama que compartieran por tantos años. En el momento en que ambos estuvieron gloriosamente desnudos y el Sanador creyó morir de deseo, Draco se incorporó y quitándose el anillo de los Malfoy del dedo y mirando fijamente al hombre que lo era todo en su vida, habló:  
  
– Harry ¿Me harías el increíble honor de casarte conmigo y amarnos como hoy hasta el final de los días? Aunque te aclaro que sigue estando prohibido comer alimentos que dejen migas en la cama y que las corbatas son necesarias…mmm… y que si no corriges esa horrible manía que tienes de dejar todo tirado por allí este será el vínculo formal más corto de la historia del Mundo Mágico.  
  
Y Harry simplemente aceptó sabiendo que el matrimonio era sólo otro paso que darían juntos en su senda como compañeros y amantes. Porque al final del día Draco y él sí que se querían.

 

  
**Fin**   


*Eloise Midgen es un personaje de J.K. Rowling. Aquí, sin embargo, tomo prestada la idea de que sea medibruja salida de la pluma genial de [](http://helenadax.livejournal.com/profile)[**helenadax**](http://helenadax.livejournal.com/) para su saga _Alianza_.


End file.
